


You Won't Stop Touching My Skin

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Chibs just wants a good time. Why does Tig have to be such a dick about it?





	You Won't Stop Touching My Skin

The blonde that is sitting on his lap is getting very frisky and Tig has absolutely no problems with that. He is pleasantly surprised when she leans over to the girl that's straddling Chibs' lap and whispers in her ear, glancing at Tig out of the corner of her eye. Whatever she says, the other girl grins at and kisses her for a moment, before breaking apart and tugging Chibs and Tig to their feet. Tig looks over at Chibs, but Chibs is too distracted with the girls in front of them to pay him much attention.

It's only when the girls lead them into the same bedroom and playfully push them down on the bed together does Chibs seem to notice that Tig is there. 

“What are you doing, girls?” He asks, sounding amused.

“We're gonna put on a show for you.” The blonde answers, her hand sliding across her companion's stomach to curl around her hip.

“And then you're going to put on a show for us, boys.” The brunette smirks, leaning into the blonde.

“Are we now? And what kind of show would that be?” Chibs still sounds amused and Tig is just content to watch the women in front of him touch each other.

“Hmm, you'll see.” The blonde grins as she kisses the other girl, pressing herself up against her. 

It's not that they haven't done this before, but it's usually discussed before hand and they're the ones to initiate it. They definitely do not just sit and watch and they're never told that they're gonna have to put on a show themselves with each other. They hardly ever touch even when they're sharing a girl, more interested in her than each other.

The girls are certainly enjoying themselves if their moans are anything to go by, but Tig can't focus on them. He's hyper aware of the man next to him, the scent of leather and musk that clings to him, something spicy running underneath it all, the heat of his body seeping through Tig's clothes to soak into his skin, the subtle shifts in position he makes as he gets more comfortable on the bed.

This should not be happening to him. There are two hot girls making out and undressing each other not two feet from him and all he can think about is Chibs. He growls in frustration and gets up, leaving the room, the thudding bass music assaulting his senses as soon as he steps out. He hears Chibs and the girls calling after him, but he ignores them, fingers shaking slightly as he fumbles for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

He slides out the door and out into the parking lot. There's two guys boxing in the ring and someone is tending the barbeque pit, the scent of cooking meat filling the air. There's less people out here though and he lights the cigarette, taking a drag off of it. He walks around the side of the garage and leans against it, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. 

Suddenly a hand is snatching the cigarette from his lips and shoving him up against the wall. His eyes snap open and he finds Chibs' face a few inches from his own. He tries to move back instinctively, put space between them, but there's no where for him to go when he's already pressed against the wall. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Chibs snaps, crushing the cigarette beneath his boot.

“Nothing. Why aren't you in there with the girls?” Tig glares at him.

“I could ask you the same thing. Why did you run out like that?” Chibs glares right back.

“I didn't run.” Tig distracts himself from Chibs' intense gaze by pulling out his pack of cigarettes again. 

Chibs makes an annoyed sounds and snatches them away, tucking them inside his cut. “I want a real answer, Tig.”

Tig glances away. “I just didn't feel like it tonight.”

“Bullshit.” Chibs spits. 

Tig glares at him. “What do you care anyway?” 

Chibs softens for a moment. “Because I care about you, brother.”

Tig snorts and pushes Chibs away from him so he can walk away.

Chibs catches his wrist. “Don't walk away from me, Tig.”

Tig whirls around, trying to jerk his wrist away from Chibs who refuses to let go of him. “Let go, Chibs.”

“No.” Chibs tightens his grip.

“What do you want from me, Chibs? Huh? What?” Tig demands, eyes wild.

“I want you to come back in the room with me and have a good time.” Chibs says, tugging Tig to him, so he stumbles and falls against Chibs' chest.

Tig's fingers clench in Chibs' cut, clinging to him briefly before he shoves himself up and away from Chibs. “Yeah, well, I don't want to.”

“Why are you being such an asshole about this?” Chibs rolls his eyes.

“I'm not being an asshole, I just don't want to get laid right now. Damn.” Tig turns around and stalks away from Chibs.

Chibs comes up behind him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. He slams their mouths together, sure he's split Tig's bottom lip as his teeth close on it, biting down. Tig's hands come up and rest on his chest, not pushing him away, but not pulling him closer either. 

Chibs slides one hand into Tig's curly hair, tugging lightly, tongue dipping into his mouth. Tig kisses back after a moment, hands clenching in Chibs' cut, hauling him closer. 

They break apart and Chibs smirks. “Let's go back to the girls, aye?”

“Yeah, why not?” Tig smirks back.

Chibs smacks his ass. “Good boy.”

The show must go on, after all.


End file.
